Blake Anderson, Our Close Friend
"Blake Anderson, Our Close Friend" is the second episode of Hollywood Handbook. Official Earwolf Page Earwolf Synopsis Sean and Hayes respond to all of the recent criticism they’ve received from the haters by opening up the “Celebrity Burn Journal.” They’ll let us know which TV shows are the funniest of the funny during the “Survival of The Funniest” and explain the VOD revolution in a segment called “OMG VOD.” Then, BLAKE ANDERSON of Workofholics drops by to answer some questions about the writing process behind his show, tells us how he likes to relax, and shares why he never turns the funny off. Notes & Memorable Quotes Pre-Guest Segment * Features the first "What Up, What Up!?" * Sean's idea of Warm Popsicle's * It is unknown if the B in the movie 'Born in the USB' is a USB port or a baby * "When is Hollywood gonna learn we don't want to be scared" - Sean Clements Guest Segment * "ParDON the harDON" - Blake Anderson * "It's so easy if you have a brain in your head. Oh, and here's the second step... You have to use it." - Sean Clements Recurring Segments * Celebrity Burn Journal - Ethan Coen * Survival of the Funniest - ** Crazy Guys - starring Robert Williams & Sarah Michelle Gellar - plays trailer ** Michael J Forks Show - Michael has to constantly set the viewer at ease in regards to his Parkinson's disease ** Goldbergs - wrestler Goldberg's tale of growing up ** Stupid Fun Night - Rebel Winslow stars ** Trophy Wife - too scary * OMG it's VOD - ** Good Neighbours - Jay Beruchel very effectively plays a tough guy. Too scary. (plays trailer) ** Born in the USB - Chow Yun Fat and Nancy Kerrigan go into computer. ** Three Pointers - David Allen Grier, Danica Patrick - DAG plays on the San Diego Sandmen * Popcorn Gallery *# Burdrulz - "How do you get into the funny zone?" * Pro Version - No one was mentioned. Subscribers got a special set of Hayes and Sean boudoir pics and a bottle of Teava unsweetened iced tea Recurring Jokes * Too Scary - The Trophy Wife TV show and Jay Beruchel's "Good Neighbours" are both too spooky * Bussin' Up - Hayes busses up in a sad way * Scoop Troop - Blake's lesser known project the "Gnardogs of Comedy" tour * Funny Zone - Blake never leaves the funny zone. * Workofholics - Blake is an actor and co-creator of Workofholics Ads * Earwolf Store * Donate to Earwolf - Many users offered to pay to keep the Reality Show Show back on the air, however Sean and Hayes noticed a lack of donations despite their offer Episode Photos 1.jpg|''(left to right)'' Hayes Davenport, Blake Anderson, Sean Clements 3.jpg|Hayes, Sean, and Blake Anderson in the studio 2.jpg|Blake Anderson in the studio 4.jpg|Hayes Davenport in the studio 5.jpg|Sean Clements in the studio Blake Anderson, Our Close Friend